Bittersweet
by jmfan2010
Summary: Bella is a outspoken peasant and Edward is the royal jerk. Sparks fly on one side of this relationship and I'll you be the judge of that. read and review, if you would like to, enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow readers. um new story

Bella is a outspoken peasant and Edward is the royal jerk. Sparks fly on one side of this relationship and i'll you be the judge of that. read and review, if you would like to, enjoy..

* * *

Preface

I never knew I would find happiness with someone who refused my company. I always thought it was worse to be in love with someone who already in a committed relationship. That's the worst kind of love I think is possible because your hurting two people at once. They say love springs from anywhere, well my love for him was not anywhere and the danger of others knowing might not be good for both of us.

* * *

BPOV

I never cared much for the royal family like my mother did. I saw them as useless monarchy brought here to ruin lives. They never made themselves be for the people nor would you ever see them out of palace grounds, which gave them that useless sense to me. Everyone had a story about the infamous Cullens, but I never cared to stand still and listen to those stories.

My mother worshiped their family like she worshiped her new husband, day and night. You see, her obsession started when she met my father, Charlie Swan, chief and consultant to the royal family. She never knew this new exciting world she was thrust into until she was heed over heels for the family. Charlie had obtained the position from his father and so on, the ultra excusive family business handed down father to son. Unfortunately, Charlie did not have the pleasure of having a son to pass his beloved business down, and knowing him he would not think twice in giving me the position. Like I said, it really didn't bother me because I could not stand the family.

I didn't mind Renee's obsession seeing as I grew up to is and but my fathers obsession is so much different from his. This is his job, his life in a sense versus my mom only does it because she like the gossip. Yes, for a good while the three of us were social butterflies in this over the top lifestyle the royal family had, but soon it ended when my mother felt her heart was not in tune with my father anymore. Thus causing them to drift apart which ended in divorce and joint custody of me.

I never was given the full details to their separation but was repeatedly told that I was not the reason to their separation. It's didn't matter much to me seeing as nothing much changed, just houses and rooms every two weeks. Besides, I preferred the arrangements a lot. Renee was always near me which didn't leave much to the concept of privacy and Charlie was never home so it left me with tons of privacy. All and all it was okay so far with my parents. No need to get into my other life which was school the most dreadful place ever because my mother wasn't the only one obsessed with the royal family. Every female within the country thought they were suitable for the youngest child in the family, Edward. It was rumored that he was to be married off soon, giving hope to every fair maiden to be at his feet on being picked as his future wife and possibly queen to the throne.

My close and intimate friend was all this as foolish as I did but she was the lucky one to find someone who loves her deadly and is off the market. Even though he parents know she could be a princess she was given the choice to pick who she wanted to be with because of love. I think I have somewhat of that gateway but it would break Renee's heart if I didn't fall in love with the prince. Angela had Ben and I had nothing but my mother's constant comments of finding someone I could settle down with. Still Angela did like the idea of being Royal and having anything you ever wanted at the snap of a finger and so did I but I knew that I would never get that close to the family, but a girl can dream right?

* * *

Where was I when I heard the news, well I was standing next to my mother in the local market when I heard the skin crawling scream she usually did when something exciting was going to happen. She broke it to me between her girlish yelps.

"Mom, breathe, look everyone's staring, no wonder Phil hates being in public with you."

"Bella, omg, you not going to- he does not feel awkward in public with me Isabella, he adores me. That was a low blow."

All I could do was laugh at my very childish mother, who at first was yelling at the top of her head on second and telling me something in a calmly fashion. "Yes mom, he does not, I was only kidding."

"Oh, well you're bad at it. Okay Bella, we need to do a lot of things to get you ready."

"Wait, ready for what, since you never finished telling me what you were screaming about five seconds ago."

"Oh goodness, I didn't well, Edward is looking for a lovely girl to be his wife and you will be her." I rolled my eyes at my mom. Surely she must know that the whole female population wants him like she wants me to be his. I really don't want to be his or anyone else's right now. I am perfectly happy how I am.

"Mom, I think there are more people ready to fight me at this useless battle of getting his heart. I don't even care for them."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you take that back right now. How dare you!"

"Jez, relax mom, you know my distaste for the family."

"Isabella, keep your voice low. You never who might be listening and claim you for a traitor." She looked around the market to see that no one was really paying attention to Renee. Everyone was use to her little scenes so they didn't bother looking or way. I didn't blame either but they were lucky that they didn't have to her to her scenes al the time.

"Bella promise you'll do this because I want you to happy honey and think what this could mean to your dad. Yes, he'll be even happier because now he can see you all the time like he's been saying he would. Come on, just go to the ball and dress up like the beautiful woman I know you are. You won't even have to dance, just be presentable and there for your father."

"Okay but I am not talking to anyone I don't know. When is it?"

"Friday at 8 pm, every fair maiden is to attend and one will be chosen as his princess, whether its peasant or royalty."

"Wait not only will the kingdom be there but other royalty will be there too. Well isn't this dandy like I would have a chance to get near him. Mom I think this is a really bad idea now. I think I should just not be present, besides it sure doesn't sound like I would be missed."

"Nonsense Bella you will be there and present yourself as Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Chief Charles Swan. Make me proud Bella, for this is a once in a lifetime chance to get to see the prince. Now we have to get you ready for your debut. We have to go shopping and get everything ready."

"Ugh, fine, but I get to pick the dress color and you can do whatever you want to me then."

"Thank you Bella, you have made me so happy. We only have five days to get you ready."

* * *

Four days and counting until that dreaded ball my mom is making me go. At least I'll get to see Charlie and he can see me as a "beautiful woman" so my mother says. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going but I suddenly see someone following me. I start to panic because I'm the only one here and I can't get help. I start to run straight ahead and made my way into another small garden much better to the one I was in. I made my way toward the back of a shack seeing as if I were to go inside it, they would find me but if I went behind it, they would not see me. Thank god for the bushes that are behind the shack. I see two men come in through the same place I came in through.

"Did you see where she went?"

"No but boy was she a looker. Let's see if she's inside this shack."

"Stop! Who goes there?"

"Holy jack its prince Edward. What should we do?"

"Is this what you were looking for?" Suddenly I get pulled out of my hiding spot and in front of the men who were going to do something to me. Edward holds me securely in his hands as I struggle to get of them.

"No, we never have seen her in our lives. We were only looking for our lost puppy her. Have you seen him prince Edward." The cutest smirk played on his lips as he answered their question.

"No I have not, but I do not believe you have lost a puppy. I think you wanted his girl for something vile and disgusting. Now I am going to ask you politely to leave before I report you to the chief." During this whole time I have fought his iron grip, but as soon as the mention of my father being involved in this situation, I stop and look up to Edward. He turns for a fraction and looks at me with his golden eyes, then goes back to looking at the men.

"What will is be boys the chief or freedom?" They didn't even let him finish his sentence before they left running through where they came from.

"Now, who are you and what are you inside the palace grounds. A peasant should know better than to be in here."

My mouth drop and I wanted to slap him badly not caring that he was royalty. How dare he talk to me like that? Yes, he did save my life not a moment ago, but I still am a woman and deserve the same respect as he abused all his life. "I am not a peasant and I would like if you were to let go of me this moment."

"Well, my dear, pray tell what are you then. I know your not a man for you would have not hidden like you did, the clothes you are wearing could imply something else." That lovely smirk is still playing on his lovely lips but I had to get over myself because he's being really rude.

"Well, with that mouth it could imply you are worst than those guys you let go. Can you kindly let me go!" He let me go but still was blocking my path assuming I was going to explain myself to him. "Excuse me I would like to go back to my peasant life." There was anger in his eyes but I doubt I'm the reason behind it.

"How dare you talk to me like that. Did you not hear them stuttering my name, you should have been taught better than to talk to me like that."

"Well, I could say the same to you Edward." I sneered him name out which didn't take lightly. He took by the arms and started pulling toward the mansion.

"What are you doing? Let me go this instant! How dare you do this to me! I don't care what you are, you are rude and that's all I need to know from you."

"I am taking you to the chief to see what we could do with that wonderful mouth of yours." I struggled because I didn't want my dad to see me being pulled in like a criminal by one of his masters, let alone that I haven't seen him in a month. What a reunion this will be.

"No please, I promise not to be mean anymore. Please let me go so you can go back to your lovely life and I to mine. Please I beg you."

"Please you can not get me with that. You will see the chief and we will see what to do with you."

"I hate you." He abruptly stopped and turn to look me in the eye. For a moment I could see hurt in his eyes but as quickly as I see it I see happiness because he's got more to claim against me. I guess he isn't use to people telling him what they think of him.

"And I love you sweetheart." He sarcastically said deep in his voice and his iron grip ever so slightly getting tighter. Once we make our way toward the chief door, he opens it without knocking which proves my reason on why I have every right to be rude to him like he's rude to everyone else.

"Chief Swan I order you to punish her for her rude mouth, this instant."

"Prince Edward I- Bella, what are you doing here with the prince? What's this about a rude mouth?"

"Hello father, how are you? Yeah according to his royal greatness I was being rude to him but I beg to differ, seeing as he was being rude to me first."

"Wait a minute, she's your daughter. Well, I am sure you have not been the one teaching her how to be rude to royalty have you chief?"

"You have no right to say how I am being taught, you don't even know. I don't care what you are; I will talk to you as you were talking to me."

"Bella," I turned toward the sound of father. "Right now isn't the time for you to be rude, honey. Now you are to apologize to Prince Edward and be on your way home."

"No refuse. I don't care what happens to me. He was being rude and you know better than to make me apologize to someone like that."

"What's all the commotion here? Who's yelling that she'll say sorry?" one of the other princes, the oldest, I believe his name was Emmett, came walking through the door with a smirk on his face.

"My apologies Prince Emmett, you see my daughter was being rude to your brother. I will have her say sorry this instant."

"About time, come here!" He walked by me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," I gasped out loud.

"Oh sorry, its okay, Edward's just cranky that everyone's picking on him. I like you; you're the first one who isn't all over him or want to be his wife."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh god, I don't like you, I love you. You're coming to the ball right. I want you to still near me so we can talk more about Edward." He gave me a mischievous smile which I couldn't help giving back to him.

"No, she is banned from the ball. I refuse to have her present there. Write this down, chief, your daughter is ordered to not attend the ball!"

"No, Edward, I say she will. Did you forget that I'm older and what I say goes." You can actually hear the double meaning to his words as he stared down his brother. "Now Bella, please do tell, how did you two meet?"

I rather not, but it was a pleasure to meet you, Emmett. Dad, Prince Edward." I gave him a curtsy and made my way back to the peasant life I belong to.

"Don't forget the ball, look for me," Emmett yelled out the door, following a booming laugh I assumed was his.

"Wait, you need to came back here and forgive me properly at least."

"No, Edward you do. I will thank you for what you did but you were being rude and I didn't deserve that seeing as I was about to be……..Well god knows what they were going to me," I said in a whisper regaining my voice to finish off with. "But how you acted toward me was inexcusable and you should know better than that, seeing as you have women at your feet, maybe you should teach them a little better than how you treated me. Excuse me." I turned and walked away leaving his jaw-dropped and a little embarrassed.

One thing I was absolutely sure of was that Edward and I were not going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**EPOV**

I have never been talked to like that in my life by someone who was not in my family. Never has a peasant, let alone a woman, talked to me like the Bella did. It feels as if I have been slapped in front of my kingdom and been pushed down to the floor. If she goes to the ball, it will be my constant mission to obtain her hand my marriage and make her living life a hell. Even thought my engagement is set, I will make sure that I have her hand in marriage soon this Friday. I will ruin the plan my father had with me marring Tanya, but Bella Swan, daughter to Chief Swan, will be my wife. What troubles me is that I can not read her mind. She is the only person in this country in which my sixth sense does not work. I do not know what she thinks of me because she did not show any attraction toward me when we were fighting, but I will find out. It will be my quest to get Bella be mine, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

This has to be the longest chapter i've ever written. please review and i would like to know what music i should put which will be on the playlists which i will start doing next chapter. thanks for reading muah. i will give credit to whomever sends me a song.

JMFAN2010


	2. Chapter 2

**SO HERE IT IS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST. I HAVE TO STORY ALL READY IT'S JUST ME TYPING IT OUT IS MY ONLY PROBLEM BUT I WILL CONTINUE SOON. ENJOY...**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING (EXCEPT THE PLOT)**

**

* * *

**BPOV

Three days and counting to the horrid ball with the rude, pompous Edward. His ego may be as big as his mansion, but it has no affect on me whatsoever. Whether I accept the invitation his brother gave me, well I'm sure about it yet, I will go just to spite Edward. It won't matter what I'll be doing there, since he'll be busy with all the lovely royals and Peasants there, he won't have time to notice what I'm up to. Sometimes I feel that I want him to like me whether or not I like him. Other times I want to torture him alive because, frankly, the world does not revolve around Edward Cullen. It upsets me how he can get away with so many things. It's bittersweet to known that the world is truly unfair, whatever he won't matter after I'm done with him. Now my only problem will be what I'm going to do to him.

"Bella, Angela is here," my mothers yells from downstairs. "Do you want her to go upstairs?"

"Yes, please, thanks." I wonder what Angela will say about my encounter with THE Edward Cullen. I hope she's not cross with me for being so ill with him.

"Bella, what happened to you yesterday? You supposed to meet me and my house, remember?"

"Yes, I did remember but something happened and well somehow I got to be an honored guest to the ball." The shock on her face is truly priceless. This is better than I thought.

"Isabella, how could you be an honored guest when you were the one who did not want to attend the ball in the first place. This is completely absurd. Wait, your probably an honored guest because of your father, well that's utterly unfair but reasonable." I love her babbling so I let her go on with her assumptions. I have to give her credit, they way she would think I would be an honored guest is pretty close only instead of my father it's the princes' older brother.

"Oh my dear Angela, the things you come up with. No, it's not because of my father. It's solely based on the prince's older brother, Emmett. See I met him and the prince Edward….." I filled her in with what happened with the prince. Her facial features were completely priceless. I adore to her death but sometimes she has no faith in me.

"Oh my goodness, is that why you didn't come to my house yesterday. How terrible was the prince. That pompous fool, has no idea what kind of woman he had in his pretence and to treat so horribly is disgusting. And to think, that I had a thing for him. Well, what are you planning to do now?"

"Well, I do not know yet but I will soon. Now what am I to wear to the ball. I do hope he will be miserable like he was to me. I hope all the girls see how disgusting he can truly be."

"Bella, I think you may be the one with a thing for the King-to-be. Now was that a hint of jealousy lurking between your speeches."

"What, heavens no, I will never like that rude man ever. Mark my words, he going to have a major problem at the ball for how he treated me that day. What upsets me even more is how my father just listened to him rather to defend his only child. I still haven't told my mother I fear that I was to do so; there will be consequences to pay." I feel a little sad at the thought of my own father not caring how the how the prince treated me.

"Well let's think of ways to get back at Mr. Edward," Angela said with a glint in her eyes of mischief. "Now how are we going to do this? Well, how about we treat him into liking you and you just break his hart like he has done to other girls. That would even up the playing field a little. Where will you be sitting at the Cullen table?"

"Well, I have not figured that out but I do think I will be sit next to Emmett and his younger sister, Alice. But I do wonder where the Prince will sit, because, of course, he needs all the space he can handle with all the women ready to claim the title of being Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Very well then, now you have to wear something that will play with eyes but something modest too. I guess you'll have to make another of your signature pieces. What color will it be in?"

"I was thinking something in midnight blue and bright red. I have no idea this is going to work because there is going to be much better looking women in the room, let alone me, to be noticed by the prince. Well, I should just asked my mother to help and she'll be more than willing seeing as she really wanted me to go to the ball. I wonder what Charlie will say when he sees me at the Cullen table."

"I think he should proud that his only child will be put out into the world with some honor and if it fails with Edward you may have many other suitors ready to take your hand because of your beauty."

"Please, it's not true. I'm not as beautiful as my mother."  
"Isabella, you have no idea what you do to men when you enter a room. I have trouble keeping my boyfriend from not staring at you at times. I love you deeply but you most know the effect you posses and the one person who will see it first hand will be Edward, I have no doubt about that. Now I believe you should wear the midnight blue dress. I think it will make you look absolutely beautiful. I must be off though, I have to take care of my little brothers, and I will see you the night of the ball."

"Okay, I love you my dear Angela. Hopefully this will work and I will hurt him like he has hurt other girls."

"Bye Bella," she said with a little smirk on her lips because of our plan. It frightens me how she knows so much about me and yet so little. I do hope this will turn out to be a good plan. It does not matter what he'll think of me just as long as I get the point across about him being a rude pig.

* * *

EPOV

Counting down to this bloody ball is a total bore. My whole family is excited to finally putting out to the world and to add salt to the wound, I have to get married with a young girl. A child basically, seeing as I could be their grandfathers. I do wonder what that rude daughter of our Chief Swan is doing at this moment. Sad that my parents think I'm to pick Tanya but boy will they be in for a show. I do wonder how they will react to me picking a human versus the beautiful, full grown vampire. I wonder how little Ms. Bella will react to me picking her.

"Don't sulk Eddie, it makes you less desirable, especially to our Chief Swan's daughter."It took me less than three seconds to pound him to the floor and two more for my threat.

"DO NOT EVER CALL ME EDDIE AND I DO NOT CARE FOR THAT USELESS HUMAN CHILD AND DO NOT TAUNT ME ABOUT HER. SHE IS NO BETTER THAN THE MAIDS DOWNSTAIRS." I don't give too much credit to my brother and his strength for he had me in the similar position as I had him in less than one second.

"Do not make yourself so open for insults dear brother for you may read my mind but you can not make my strength in a match. Do not underestimate dear brother." Roughly he let me go and gave me his hand to stand up. "But seriously, what's up with you? You've been unsociable ever since that "human" bothered you. Is this about her or are you scared that Tanya is coming for a visit?" No matter how upsetting my brother can be I can't help but laugh about half the things he says.

"Oh yes, I am very scared of her coming on to me. I can not stand the very thought of it. Oh dear brother please hide me if she wants to see me!" I yelled down the down room and Emmett's chuckle reach downstairs causing my mother to ask what's wrong.

"Edward, Emmett for dear sake please do not yet. There are people downstairs with sensitive ears darlings."

"Yes mom!" we both said simultaneously, causing us both to bark with laughter.

"Ah, Edward, listen we were thinking to hunt, would you like to come?" Jasper said appearing at my door with Carlisle not that far behind him.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind a distraction from everything that's happening around here. Emmett, ready to go?"

" Yes, Eddie!" he said with a chuckle.

"You are so very lucky that we are going hunting or else I would have finished you off right now. And don't worry I have enough strength to the job," I said motioning to my brother and father.

"Trust me Edward that still won't help your case. Hey, maybe hunting will take your mind away from that girl, hmmm?"

"What's he taking about Edward?" my father asked with a hint of curiosity behind his strict demeanor.

"Nothing at all, I just-"

"He met a human with whom he's infatuated with. I tell you she's one not to put up with anyone's crap. She got really saucy with our Eddie here and ever since then, he's been in a bad mood," said Emmett with a big smirk on his face. If only I could take that smirk and his insults to somewhere he'll regret.

"Really, I would love to meet this little creature who has treated our Edward so horrible. What's her name and who are her parents?"

"Oh Carlisle, the plot thickens, seeing as that she's own very own Chief Charlie Swan ONLY," I hope I'm not the only one to notice his emphasis on only, as if he knew what I was going to do at the ball. "Daughter, Ms. Isabella Swan and our Eddie can not get her out of his head. I do wonder why that is…Jasper any ideas?"

"I think you said it right on the button about him being infatuated with her. He certainly is feeling something like that."

"Listen Edward you know better than to think like that especially someone who is close relation to our family. Besides are to pick someone who will follow your every move no matter where or who is she associated with. She is to be a woman who will do as she is told, do you understand me son?" said Carlisle.

"Yes, I understand but I will not put up with her, seeing as I do not like them to follow me like ducklings." No matter what my father says, I will pick this Bella as my wife, whether she likes it or not.

"Ah and Edward, do not forget that our lovely Tanya will come for a visit to see you and hopefully pick her hand in marriage."

"Yes, I know. Let's go hunt before I lose my temper."

"That's my boy. Emmett, Jasper, shall we."

I have to hint a lot if I don't want Bella as breakfast. And tomorrow I will get my tailor to suit me in a perfect outfit. Maybe I should ask Alice if she can help pick out something nice for the human. She will have no idea what's ahead of her for this ball. It will be a night to remember.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella, can we talk for a moment. I just wanted to know what has been up with you lately. Ever since you came back yesterday, you have been acting weird. Did something happen?" my mother asked with a worried voice I know will somehow become very over the top.

"No, nothing happened, everything is okay. Why do ask?"

"Well, you haven't come down and talked to me at all and when you ask Angela over here, it's usually something really important." How can I tell the one woman who adores the royal family more than God him very self that I treated one of the royalty horrible. She's going to find out anyways so I might as well tell her myself.

"Well, on my way to Angela's house…" once again I filled her in with the story that I told to Angela this very morning.

"YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD BELLA, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I WANT YOU TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE AND WASTE IT HERE. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BAD THIS MAKES YOU LOOK?" See what I mean about over the top.

"MOM, relax. Jez, I knew you were going to act like this and this is why I haven't come down and talked to you. It does not matter though because Emmett will have me at the head of the table with the rest of the family. Do not worry. Everything will be fine, I promise. Now you have to help me pick out the materials to my dress and how am I going to do my hair?" Now that I reassured her, she got very animated about how I was going to look at the ball.

"Renee, Charlie is here to see Bella, do you want me to send him up or will she be coming downstairs?"

"Umm, I think she will come downstairs. We will be there in a minute. Why is he here anyways?" Oops, I guess I forgot the part about my dad. I will not tell her though for I know she will be very upset about that situation.

"I do not have the slightest idea why he is here. Let's go see what he wants." As we walked down the stairs, I couldn't but help to think about what my father has to say to me other than him being sorry about what happened at the castle, but I doubt that will come out of his mouth no matter how much he loves me.

"Hey Dad, why are you here?"

"Do you mind if I speak to you alone for a moment?"

"Mom, Phil, do you mind?"

"No darling go right ahead," said my mom knowing full well that she'll just try hearing from the other side of the door. "Take as long as you want. Let's go see if we can make something in the kitchen, Phil." Sure you will make something in the kitchen. Dear mother I know you so well.

"Listen Bella, about yesterday-"

"Don't worry, I got the gist. Your job is far more important than I-"

"Now you wait one moment there. I did not come here to say that. I just wanted to say that I was sorry about how I treated you. It was just that you know how important my job but never think it is above you. I will have a talk with King Carlisle and I will make sure you are to be treated like the respectable young lady I know you are even though you have my horrible temper." That has o be the longest speech my dad has ever done. Now I know that he truly is sorry for he would not have made that speech.

"Okay, dad and I'm sorry by how I acted yesterday. But as you can tell I do not take to authority well, especially spoiled little brats like our prince." My dad chuckled as I said this and I couldn't help but join in with him.

"Very well and I do understand because I do have to deal with him once in a while, but his brothers are far much more mature than he is. I will convey this message to the King. I love you Bella, never forget that. And now I must be off seeing I have to run a couple errands. A little birdie said you might need some fabric for your dress. I might have to jet and get that for you."

"Aw, dad you don't-"

"Nonsense I want to do this for you seeing as you took my apology so quick and easy," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, well I hate being cross with you Dad. Thanks and I love you too." I got closer and hugged my father goodbye and wait until he left to see if my mother will come in to talk to me, but apparently she did actually wanted to do something in the kitchen. I let her and her husband alone as I got together my things for the ball. Tomorrow I will have to work all day on my dress and show Edward how much a peasant girl can really be. He will have no idea what hit him. It will be a night to remember.

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT?**

**DO I NEED TO FIX IT? WELL TELL ME IN A REVIEW **

**POR FAVOR!!**

**JMFAN2010  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOY AM I HORRID, NOT ONLY HAVE I NOT BEEN ON HERE FOR AS WHILE I HAVE MISTREATED MY PUBLIC AND MY STORIES. DEAR GOD, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH MYSELF. SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN A WHILE, I PROMISE I WILL ON TOP OF MY GAME OR YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT ME UP ABOUT IT. HEHEHE VERY WELL THEN, HERE IS IT GUYS. THIS IS FOR A LITTLE PERSON WHO ACTUALLY KICKED MY BUTT AND TOLD ME TO POST ALREADY HAHAHA **

twilight-saga-lover95 THIS IS FOR YOU!!! :)

* * *

BPOV

My dress was one to be very jealous about. Not only did it match my style it was the dress I've always dreamt myself in. Who would've thought my father had good taste in picking cloth for my dress. Sometimes it's a little sad how he didn't have anyone to share his successes and failures to.

My dress was midnight blue, with a very flattering v-cut in front and open back that went straight the my bottom. It was long but at the same time, short and had a silky feel to the touch. The shoes were a modest height, even though it won't matter seeing as the prince is of high height. My hair was beautifully made in mess of curls held by a brooch that had been my Grandmother Marie's. Its diamonds were a surprising color, a golden tint and alternated with onyx crystals. I wore very little make up but my perfume made the outfit and it was even better because it was made by my mother, who was known for making wonderful perfumes. All in all, my dress was something out of a book, well my designs book but none the less better than what they had nowadays in Paris. No aristocrat in the world will ever compare to my night to get Edward back at his game.

Once I was done, Angela came over to show me her attire. It was a shame she head over heals for Ben, for she would've been chosen as a wife, no question about that.

"Oh, Bella you look rather dashing. I sure have no doubt that dreadful Edward will be weak in the knees after he sees you. Shame on you for making yourself so irresistible."

"Why Angela, why would you think such a horrid thing from me. All I'm trying to do here is make my parents proud." I gave her a slight wink and she giggled under her breathe.  
"Oh Isabella, you look so beautiful honey. See this wasn't a bad idea honey," my mother said with watery eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"No mom, this wasn't a bad idea." I said quietly. I stared at my reflection at the window in my room. I was beautiful but I was scared of what was going to happen tonight. Not only am I making him regret the day he upset me, if I get chosen tonight, my life will change forever and I do not know if this change will be or bad. So I stared ahead, I pushed my fear aside and promised myself I will succeed tonight. To the victor go the spoils, as they say.

"It's time to go honey; here comes the chance of a lifetime, Bella. Make us proud." My mother said as she pulled me out of my room, down the stairs and into the coach that took me to my fate.

* * *

EPOV

The ball was tonight and my plan felt a little absurd to me now that I thought it over. It seemed childish to me and the more I thought about it the more upset I got. I was not going to waste my chance to have a much more beautiful woman to be my wife. No, I will not waste this night at all. I will make the fullest and pick a much more beautiful woman that's not Isabella Marie Swan. But I can not help how I feel about her. How her beauty makes me forget my name, let alone why we're in the same room. I going to have to admit, I am completely head over heels for her but that's only when she doesn't upset me, which is pretty rare and so far all her beauty can not make up her disrespecting me in front of my brother. I do not care how gorgeous she is, she will pay. I think I just convinced myself to go though with my plan of getting back her little game to be disrespectful to people.

"Ah, Edward, I'm glad I caught you before the chaos of thousands of girls begging you to pick them as wives. I do not know what father was thinking when he thought a ball would get you a wife. This is going to change all our lives and I was wondering if you are ready for this job tonight. Well what I'm asking is, are you ready for the change of your lifetime," my sister Alice asked with concern in her eyes. Not that it mattered seeing as I have no say into what will happen to my life besides picking my future wife.

"Yes, I am going to be fine tonight. But I will ask you a favor tonight. If you can, make sure the chief's daughter sits near me at the royal table. I plan to make this a night to remember for her. Also make sure Tanya stays as far as possible and she is not to talk to me of anyone at the table until the royal dances start. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, but I'm merely curious as to why would you want to sit near the chief's daughter? She's a peasant and you know is off limits because of her father's proximity to us. What are to planning to do with her, Edward?"

"You just worry about what I asked you and nothing else. Got that?" I said a little to loudly and with a lot of venom in between.

"Do not yell at me like I'm one of your maids, Edward. Do not forget that I could hurt you if I have too." I turned slightly to her direction and saw that she was not lying. I know Alice will enough to say that for someone so small, she can be quite scary. "Now Eddie, please tell me what your up too?" She gave me unwavering eyes which I knew I confess a crime to, those bloody puppy dog eyes. I swear females need to find useful ways to get on with their lives besides bewitching their male counterparts.

"Alice, do not give me those bloody eyes. You know quite well, when I look into those I lose my will power and I already have enough with Emmett, I do not need it from you."

"I will stop if you tell me what you are planning to do with the chief's daughter."

"Very well, I plan to make her my wife. Satisfied?" I hear a small gasp, and well it only came from one person so I looked at Alice again and saw fear in her eyes.

"Edward you know very, very well you can not do that. She IS off limits, Edward. You have to choose someone who does not have a trace into this castle. What will Carlisle think when you choose her, knowing full well about your encounter with her already. We do not need the gossip anymore and you are just going to add to the great rumor of us not being normal by bringing a human into in house and never leaving here. I love you greatly but you will ruin us and I will not have this going on."

"Alice, you do not get it, she's different than the other girls I've met. She has something no one else has. I do not know how to explain it but there is something about her that makes me want to pick her even though it's wrong. She's the forbidden apple that I want to have but am afraid to get scolded for choosing it."

"Are you sure, Edward? I'm only telling the dangers ahead if you go though with this. I'm looking out for you as your beloved sister. I do not want to see you harmed in any way."

"Yes, I am quite sure of this."

"Very well, I will be right behind your decision, if Carlisle is to disagree with your decision. But I will say this, this is the first time I have ever seen you so sure in what you want. I'm proud of you for acting grown up and not having to ask for anyone's opinion."

"Thank you, Alice. You have no idea how that makes me feel better. And I am going to need your help tonight and I thank you for agreeing with this." I gave her my famous crooked smile, knowing that these real smiles will not be given to lightly in the months to come.

"Okay I will see you at the ball brother. Good luck. No matter what, I'm here for you." Alice returned a smile and with a last glance, left me to my thoughts.

After a while a maid came in and told me it was time to go the main room, for this dreaded ball was to start momentarily. I made my way downstairs and found my whole family there already waiting. Not only did Emmett have a huge grin on his face, he apparently had my other brother, jasper smiling hugely too.

"Gentlemen, what seems to be so funny?"

"Oh nothing Eddie, it's just that I can not wait until this peasant girl comes back and finishes the job to ridicule you to death. She was quite charming, after you got over the fact that she can man you feel quite useless, hmm." Emmett said with a big smirk on his face. "Jasper, I can not wait until you hear what she has to say about our dear brother here."

"Listen here, Emmett, I do not care how you will entertain yourself at my dispense but I will make sure you do not get away with it. I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap tonight. I will not tolerate it. I have better things on my mind to worry about you. You will show me respect as I will do so for you."

"Oh, well I see this whole ball deal has made you quite up tight. You need to get the broom out of your ass and grow up. I do not care how you are feeling but I will enjoy myself, seeing as I do have someone who loves my, not like you who still has to find 'that special someone'" Emmett quote-unquoted.

"You will pay for this sooner rather than later, got that."

"Looking forward to it dear brother."

"Boys, I will not have any conflict for tonight. Emmett, you are to be on your very best behavior, do you got that son?" My mother came to my rescue, like she's always have ever since I've known her.

"Mother, do I really need to do this."

"Edward you know why we're doing this. We need you to be a king for a while and people do not like it when their kings are not wed, so you have to choose a woman to have at your left side. You know we're at war with the wolves; we do not need to be at war with our own people. Think of our future as a kingdom; as a family." Esme looked straight into my eyes with all the confidence I mother has for their child to succeed.

"Very well, mother, I promise to make the right chose and make you proud." I look straight into her eyes and quickly at Alice's for she knew my true intentions for tonight.

"Edward you are going to have to pick someone like us. It can either be Kate or Tanya, nothing more nothing less." My father said, as he quietly walked into the room. He held all the confidence of an arrogant king but had the will power of a noble honest man. This is why he has been king for so long but other reason is is that he has lived for so long, he has never stepped down until now. This is our dreaded rumor, which with my engagement to someone outside this castle, will maybe become a myth and never be uttered in our kingdom anymore.

"Yes Father, but what if someone, who is not like myself, holds my attention? What am I to do about this?"

"Well, we shall see when the time comes for you to meet all the females in our kingdom, but for now, you will choose wither Kate or Tanya. You know I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this to help you, okay son?"  
"Yes, father I know and I will obey, unless something comes about."

"Very well, are we ready to let in all these women?"

"Yes sir," said a chorus of my father's workers already waiting at the gates, which are ready to be opened.

"Very well, open them. Shall we take our seats my love?" he asked my mother who nodded and headed to her seat at the throne. The rest of my brothers and sisters made their way to their thrones beside my father except me.

"Edward, smile and praise every single woman that comes before you. I trust you to make the right decision, son." My fathers trust in me is incredible, I almost feel bad for backing out of this whole deal but then I remember that I have to meet hundreds of woman today.

"Yes, father."

What became over the course of several hours was pure torture on my part having to meet many of women to want to be my wife. Not only would they flaunt themselves to me, they expected me to respond like normal human males. Some were tall, short, either too skinny or very curvy, but most of all they were beautiful and the only person I wasted my time obsessing about was Bella. Oh God, why can I not think of something that will help me instead of hurt me? My butler, James, read off every single name to these girls, whom I saw, bowed to and took no more notice than necessary.

"Miss Elizabeth Jane Wharton, Daughter to Mr. and Mrs. John Wharton."

"Your grace," she said as she curtsied toward me. I returned it with a bow of my own. She was pretty but nothing held my interest to her beside her name. She walked off very confident in herself. Shame it was not working for her, seeing I had no real interest in her what so ever.

"Miss Julia Sandra Makepeace, Daughter to Mr. and Mrs. William Makepeace."

"Charmed," she said as she curtsied. Do you see a pattern, which I was to see for the rest of the night. How bored I got after a while. I need something to hold my attention for a bit longer.

"Miss Angela Weber, Daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Weber." Atlas, someone who knows the dreadful Bella. This girl was beautiful but the mire fact that she knows Bella made her very interesting in my book. Shame she already has someone to care for, for if Bella was not here, I would choose her without a doubt.

"Charmed," I said with my lop-sided smile on my face. She blushed immediately as she walked away.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan, Daughter to the Chief, to the royal family, Mr. Charles Swan and Mr. and Mrs. Philip Dwyer." There she is, in her beauty. Dear God, what is she wearing. She's going to attract other people attention besides myself. What was she thinking when she decided to wear that.

"What the hell are you wearing," I loudly whispered as she curtsied and I bowed.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you again Edward. I see you clean up well. How are you? Oh this old thing, it's just something I came up with just for you my lord," her voice held nothing but pure mockery toward me. I rather disliked it, and this is why I really detest her in general.

"Move on, I do not need your sarcasm right at this moment. I need to be quite happy because there are hundreds of women here willing to give themselves to me and your just one less person I have to worry about."

"As you wish my lord," she walked away with a smile that made me very upset, so far I only see trouble for the night ahead.

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU GO. WHAT DID YOU THINK. AM I GETTING REALLY BAD HAHAHA I THINK I AM WELL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY FUN I PROMISE :) LOVVE U GUYS REVIEW!!! :) JMFAN2010**


End file.
